Baby you're everything to me
by Freak like me
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Draco has a daughter to a muggle and is disowned by his father. Now as his daughter grows up he must get a job, at where else? Hogwarts. Which just happens to be where the dream team are working too. HPDM slash
1. Default Chapter

" Baby you're everything to me "

The early sunlight streaming in through the gaps in between the tall buildings lit up the young girl's ash blonde hair. The plaited bunches shook as she jumped up and down in the middle of the street, her father offered her his hand and she took it twirling around and around singing an old muggle song. Eventually the singing broke down into hysterical laughing and she was lifted off her feet and placed on her fathers hip. He reached over and kissed her lightly on her pale nose and smiled as her giggling continued.

" C'mon baby, lets blow this joint." The man whispered in a deliberately husky voice and together they apparated out of muggle London and into Diagon alley. 

As he put down his hyper-active daughter she ran across the street to a shop window and started exclaiming in a loud voice how much she wanted the new racing broom. The man's smile faltered for a bit, how he wished he could buy his daughter everything she desired but he had to say no nearly every time.

" I'm sorry baby, you know we can't." he said coming up behind her placing his Levi-clad knees on the cobbled street and whispering in her ear.

" I know, daddy" Her smile never faltered though, she didn't understand why her dad couldn't buy her these things but she did know that he desperately wanted to and that was enough for her. Reaching for her father's hand they made their way down the street and to the only open café. Ordering the cheapest coffee on the menu and a small orange juice for his daughter they sat outside and watched as the shopkeepers opened their doors and the odd witch or wizard ran past to the nearest fireplace connected to the floo network. By the time both father and daughter had finished their drinks people were already milling around going in and out of shops, future Hogwarts children ran around the street and bothered their parents about going to play with their friends or buying some sweets. 

At about half twelve after a morning of window shopping, the father-daughter team set to work at finding everything that they needed at the cheapest possible price. Books were bought third-hand and parchment was replaced by muggle paper, which was thinner and cheaper. Everything was loaded into a small yellow canvas bag which the little girl insisted on her father shrinking down so she could carry it. It went well with her muggle school girl gingham dress. Checked white and yellow with a sweet frilly collar. She looked the perfect little angel and that helped as strangers sometimes took pity on her and bought her an ice cream when her father had to refuse her one as he had no money. In fact unless you saw her eyes you would never suspect her as being anything but sweet but one look at the violet eyes usually twinkling with mischief and you knew to be wary of the five year old in front of you. There was something there a deepness, something that told you that she could see right through you, she knew your deepest secrets your thoughts and fantasies. 

Finally finished with their shopping the duo made their way back to the café they had "breakfast" in. After some pleading, the shopkeeper relented and let the little girl have an ice cream even though they was 15 knuts short. Picking her up and placing her on one of the round tables outside the man proceeded to tie the 5 year old's plaits again. Passers-by who happened to glance at them warmed inside at the sight of a the handsome man taking the time to do something usually left up to the mother. Setting off again walking while licking they were only a little way down the road when the little girl let out a small shriek and tripped over a cobble on the street. Her precious ice cream that she had worked hard to get, fell out of her grasp as she landed on the floor and scraped her knees and one of her hands. The father knelt down next to his crying daughter and cradled her in his strong arms. His blonde hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it back to get a better look at the graze on the little girl's knees. He needed to clean out the wound before he could heel it and he began frantically searching his pockets for a tissue.

" Fuckit , fuckit, fuckit." the man mumbled but quiet enough so his daughter didn't hear him. When he finished searching his pockets and still didn't find any, he picked up his wand and said

" Accio tissue". 

A packet of tissues floated out of a black haired man's pocket and made their way over to where he knelt holding his daughter.

"Ok baby, I'm just going to clean this up yeh, so you don't go all green and mouldy and have your leg fall off, ok ? " 

Despite her tears still streaming down her face she managed a smile. She winced however when her father dabbed the graze clean but after he had cast the healing charm , she grew a smile on her face. 

" Thank you, daddy."

He smiled down at her and picked her up placing her on his hip. Glancing at the tissues on the floor he bent down to pick them up again. As he put his hand on the floor however another hand grabbed the tissues first and he heard a deep voice.

" I think those are mine actually." 

Straightening up, the man shifted the girl on his hip and let his gaze travel up the man in front of him from the tailor made shoes, to the expensive tailor made slacks. All the way up to the silk-looking shirt. He never got a chance to glance at the face however because the same deep voice suddenly burst out.

" Malfoy!" 

One look at the other man's forehead and Draco's lip curled.

" Potter." He stated simply.

******************************************************************

AN : REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW !!!!!


	2. Somethings never change

Angry words

The men continued to stare at each other, Draco felt worthless under the gaze of his enemy. At least when they were at school, he felt better about himself. He had always had the best clothes, the best possessions, the best owl. It didn't matter that Harry Potter was the saviour of the wizarding world because he could convince himself that he was better than him, simply because he had more money.

Flashback 

" You're useless Malfoy, you will never amount to anything." 

" See, Potter that's where you're wrong, I'm gonna be the best." 

" Yeh right Malfoy, at what ? " 

" Everything."

End flashback 

When Potter opened his mouth Draco assumed it was to say something berating instead his only comment was. 

" You have a daughter ! " 

" Great observation, skills you got their Potter." 

Potter however ignored him and his gaze switched to Draco's daughter with her legs twisted around Draco's hip.

" Allo" the five year old said in a cautious voice. 

Potter smiled. Gourgeous smile, Draco thought and immediatley shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. This was Potter his enemy, arch-nemesis, over all bastard. 

" Hello." He said politely. " What's your name? " 

" Baby." She said with a smile.

" Baby? " Potter asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

" Yes Potter." Draco cut in " Baby."

" Right." Potter said absorbing this information. " Baby Malfoy. " He said rolling it around in his mouth as if it was an expensive wine. " I like it." he said finally.

" Oh thank God, because I was so worried I would have to rename my daughter just because wonder boy didn't like it. " Draco drawled.

Potter's eyes hardened and his shoulders straightened showing off his new strength as if saying to his school boy rival that now he could beat him in a fist fight if he wanted to. But before Potter could send him a challenge, Draco noted another presence behind him and half turned around keeping his feet in the same position. There stood Weasley and Granger.

"Never go anywhere without them do you, Potter" Draco threw this comment over his shoulder and then sneered at the two in front of him. 

" Malfoy" The weasel snarled. Then as Draco turned around fully Weasley did a double take as he noticed Baby cradled in his arms. It didn't stop Potter though he took a few steps around Draco and stood next to Granger. 

" And where are your cronies, Malfoy , huh ? What happened to Dumb and Dumber?" 

Malfoy's eyes hardened as he practically spat out " Dead " 

The smirk on Potter's face failed a little. And he tried again. " Parkinson?" 

"Dead." 

Still Potter tried again. " Zabini? Pucey? Flint? Troy? Bulstrode ?" 

" Dead, In hiding, Dead, Azkaban, Insane." Draco placed a finger in the air every time he mentioned one of his former-friends fate. Next to him he heard Baby start whimpering. Looking at her he whispered.

" What's the matter baby?" he asked concerned.

" I dropped my ice cream." she whispered back almost crying again. Her gaze fixed on the sorry little puddle on the street that used to be her precious ice cream.

" I'm sorry, but daddy doesn't have any money to buy you another one." Malfoy said quietly but not quietly enough for it to escape the Potter's hearing.

" What's this? Malfoy doesn't have enough money for an ice cream? Well isn't that sod's law." he said smirking widely.

Draco just glared at him.

" Thats the funniest thing i've ever heard." Weasley said roaring with laughter " God finally decided to drop the bastard down a peg or two." 

" You watch your language, in front of my daughter, Weasel" Draco sneered.

Baby had tears flowing down her face now at the refusal of an ice cream. It had been the only one she had had all week and she wasn't even half way through it when she had fallen and she didn't understand why these people were being so horrible to her daddy. He was so kind and generous. She had so many questions but all she said was, 

"Daddy, I want down." Draco complied and placed his daughter gently on the street where she immediatley bent down and picked something off the floor. "Daddy, I found a knut." Draco glanced at the bronze coin in his daughter's hand and smiled. 

" Well done, baby but we need 54 more." he whispered to the girl clinging onto his leg where she only came up to his thigh.

" Doesn't your daddy give you pocket money any more, Malfoy?" Weasley sneered.

If looks could kill Ron Weasley would be dead and buried right about now.

"Or did he get fed up of you just like everyone else does?" 

Draco was trying to think up a witty reply when from beside him Baby piped up 

" Lucius is dead, he said Daddy wouldn't get any money of his though because he had a mudblood for a daughter." Baby shuddered as she repeated what her grandfather had said.

At the word mudblood, Granger's eyes widened. " Mudblood?" she choked out. It was the first time she had spoken and Draco noticed the difference in her voice. It was no longer shrill and annoying it had taken on a more mature sound, he was relieved, he didn't think he could stand listening to that annoying voice once again. 

Baby didn't say anything just nodded, tears streaming down her face. Draco bent down to talk to her. He whispered comforting words in her ear, about how it didn't matter about Lucius because it was just him and her and it didn't matter about anyone else.

" Just us, remember Malfoy's against the world." She smiled up at him.

" Yes daddy." 

When Draco turned around he was surprised to find the dream team still there. They also seemed shocked.

" Baby's a half-blood?" Potter was the first to ask.

Baby who was now back in her father's arms, nodded shyly.

" Baby?" The weasel spluttered.

Baby nodded again and Granger who seemed to have fallen in love with the sweet girl reached out and took the little girl's hand in her own and shook it. 

"Well hello, there Baby, my name's Hermoine Snape."

Draco's eyes widened so fast he was sure they would fall out their sockets. 

" Snape?" he questioned immediatley.

The woman nodded solemnly. " I married Sev about 4 years ago." 

"Sev?" Malfoy choked. " You call him Sev?" 

The woman nodded again but with a smile on her face. Malfoy used the hand not holding his daughter to hit himself on the forehead. He muttered to himself, 

" Bad mental images, bad mental images" 

Baby laughed though she had no idea who Snape was seeing as he had lost contact with everyone after the war. Everyone had been so certain he was working for Voldemort, that when Dumbledore told them all that he had been working for them as a spy, no-one quite knew what to think and Draco had left. Met a lovely muggle girl called Skylar and married her. When Lucius found out he disowned Draco and when he died 2 years later he left the Malfoy fortune to some un-known mistress.

"What bout you Malfoy? huh? which poor muggle did you impregnate?" Weasley taunted.

The hex came so quick Weasley didn't even have a chance to defend himself. He was risen off the ground and turned upside down. His common checked shirt fell over his head and he screamed bloody murder.

Draco said in a clear confident voice "You shut up about Skylar. She was everything you'll never have. She was perfect and she was mine."

He then cast a silencing charm on the red head and curtly repeated no swearing in front of my daughter. Before the other two had a chance to pull out there own wands and hex him, Draco swept past the weasel still hovering about 2 feet of the ground upside down. He cast a quick "wingardium leviosa" and Weasley's money purse that had fallen out of his pocket was now in Draco's hand. As he strode down the street he threw a quick " finite incantum" over his shoulder and a heard an oomph as Weasley fell onto the cobbled street. 

******************************************************************

AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW 


	3. Where do i sign

New Jobs

As Baby sat licking the most expensive ice cream in the shop, Draco's thoughts fell back to his time at school. He usually tried not to think about it but this time he tried to think back further and further until he found the memory he was looking for.

Flashback

"You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than other's, Potter, I can help you there "

"I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." 

End Flashack

Well you were right there Potter. God i was so full of shit in those days. Draco thought to himself. I didn't know what was really important. I do now, glancing over at Baby he smiled. Getting up off his chair he walked over to where she sat on the table swinging her legs. 

" Alright darling?" His daughter nodded and he glanced at his watch." We better be getting off soon if we wanna get there if we want to settle in and then be there for dinner. You ready?" Baby finished her ice cream and smiled.

"Yup."

Taking her hand he walked to the leaky cauldron and stood in front of the fireplace. 

" Ok, you remember how to do this don't you, Darling?" Draco asked still cautious about her daughter getting out at the right exit even though she had travelled this way since she was knee-high to a grass hopper. Baby sighed impatiently at her father and tapped her foot. Draco had a quick flash to when Skylar used to do the exact same thing when she thought he was being over-protective.

" Ok, ok." he relented " We're going to Hogwarts, ok right say it with me."

" Hogwarts." they chorused together.

" OK good girl now go on you go first take some powder, Hogwarts ok, off you go."

The five year old took some of the sparkling dust and said in a clear voice " Hogwarts." Draco smiled as he saw her blonde hair flying around her zooming up the fire-place and out of sight. He would have to redo those plaits when he got out they were forever coming undone.

" Ok." He muttered to himself. "Here goes nothing. Hogwarts."

When Draco's feet hit the floor he immediately looked round for his daughter. He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw her just a little way off. 

" Well done, Baby, you got here." he praised his daughter and bent down to kiss her on the cheek." Right now." He said glancing around." Dumbledore's office." 

He was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia and remembered all the times he had been in here before, getting told off by the old codger, receiving detentions, getting suspended for setting Potter's invisibility cloak on fire. The most prominent memory however was the one of him sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk with his head in his hands, telling him everything he knew about the where-abouts of Voldemort, confessing he was a death-eater and asking for forgiveness and protection. And Dumbledore came through for him when he needed him most. He kept him safe from the killing's of un-loyal death-eaters and safe from his father but he couldn't keep him safe from everything. The night Voldemort was destroyed, Draco was there, he still heard his screams, cursing everyone of them there. Wonder boy was supposed to be the one to kill Voldemort that was true but they couldn't risk him being there during the fighting. Draco was there, he killed too many death-eaters to count, made more insane then he dare mention and sent so many to Azkaban that the prison collapsed only 3 years later. Prisoners were loose, killing's started again but without Voldemort there to keep everything in order it fell apart. Murderers were recaptured their magic drained out of them by a new curse, exiled from the wizarding community, no longer a threat to them. Sod the muggle's. It was one of them that killed Skylar. Draco knew who it was he had known him at school, his name was Roger Davies. A ravenclaw, head-fucking-boy and he held a handgun to Draco's wife's head and pulled the trigger without a second thought. They called it the aftermath. Said it was to be expected, but nothing could have prepared Draco for the sudden loss of his Sky. She was perfect, corn coloured hair cascading down her back, deep blue eyes, a laugh the world could hear. And Draco fell for her, hard. Truly, Madly, Deeply. She taught him how to laugh and be at peace with his past, not to ignore it but accept it. Accept his father was murdering scum who managed to duck out of any kind of punishment. Draco was still bad mouthing his father in his head when the sound of a door opening brought him out of his dream world. He was still crouched on the carpet next to Baby and his daughter was looking at him sadly as if she knew he was thinking of her dead mother. 

" Well Hello, Mr Malfoy, I was wondering when you would get here." 

Draco spun around to face the door and saw Dumbledore framed in the doorway smiling down at him. Standing up to his full height which was an impressive 6 foot, taller, Draco noted than Potter.

" Professor Dumbledore" Draco nodded to the elder man.

" No, no we'll have none of that, it's Albus."

" Well in that case, Draco." 

The old headmaster smiled." Of course, now you must be Baby." he said addressing the little girl wrapped round her father's leg. Baby smiled widely and bounded forward to meet the friendly man. 

"Allo." she greeted him and wrapped her arms around Dumbledore's legs. The old man laughed wheezily, he bent down and with surprising strength for a man of his age picked up Draco's daughter. He held her out in front of him as if inspecting her and Baby giggled at the attention. After a number of seconds, Dumbledore placed the little girl back down on the floor and with his wand managed to transfigure a scrap of paper in his pocket into a cookie for the darling girl. 

" I'll have to remember that one." Draco commented and walked over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. With one arm he picked up Baby and plonked her down in his lap as the older man made his way to his own red leather chair. 

" Now." Dumbledore started " I have called you here today, to offer you a job." 

Draco had figured as much and just nodded politely. While the active 5 year old in his lap ate her cookie spilling crumbs everywhere and examined a small silver ball on the desk in front of her. She squealed with delight as the ball made a slight dinging sound when she turned it over.

"As you are probably aware from your school days here, there are many who believe the defence against the dark arts position is cursed. If that 'curse' was supposed to end when the reign of Voldemort ended there has been a mistake. In fact Hogwarts has not been able to hold down a defence against the dark arts teacher longer than a year since Professor Quirrel in your first year." Dumbledore shook his head as if thinking of something very grave. However when he glanced up again he had the sparkle back in his eyes. " Do you think you can break this particular curse Draco?" 

Draco asked the first question in his mind. " What about Baby?" 

"Well she can stay here in the castle, I'm sure all the teacher's will love her and don't forget you are in a school, you will have hundreds of girls willing to 'baby'sit her." The emphasis on the double meaning of 'Baby' made Draco smile, though he had heard the joke thousands of times before.

"What about money?" Came Draco's second question.

" Yes, Well I thought we would start you off at a 12 galleon's a month and of course you would live here in the castle so that certain expense would be taken care of."

" 12 Galleon's a month?" Draco asked his voice tremendously high-pitched. He hadn't even seen 12 galleon since he had left school. Dumbledore simply nodded.

" Where do i sign?" 

*************************************************************************************

AN : REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW ! THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE !!!!!! ESPECIALLY ASHLEYCONNER WHO READ MY OTHER FIC SWEET TEMPTATIONS WHICH I WILL FINISH! PROMISE ! 


	4. Lessons begin

" WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP BUTTERCUP, BABY JUST TO LET ME DOWN AND MESS ME AROUND, AND WORST OF ALL YOU NEVER CALL BABY, WHEN YOU SAY YOU WILL. I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU MORE THAN ANYONE DARLING, OOOOOOH" 

Draco and Baby sang their hearts out dancing round the room, it was one of their favourites, the one they had been dancing to that morning. Baby threw her arms about and sang at the top of her voice, jumping from the sofa into her dad's arms. He had charmed a muggle CD player to work in Hogwarts and it blasted out the song at full volume. Baby was ecstatic at her new "house" she christened it " Hoggies". And she loved it. Draco had shown her one of the secret passages near their room and she had laughed hysterically when she had accidentally walked through one of the resident ghosts. 

As the song changed Baby took the few seconds in between to catch her breath. Soon though familiar drum beats were heard and her father grabbed her and sat her down on the arm of their new sofa. Looking deeply into her violet eyes he put on a mock serious voice to say the first few words to her.

" Listen Baby, 

Ain't no mountain high, 

Ain't no valley low, 

Ain't no river wide enough, 

To keep me from getting to you baby." 

By the time he had hit the chorus him and his daughter were singing as loud as they could jumping around the room. He took one of Baby's hands held it above her head and spun her round and round. Laughing madly.

15 Minutes before the beginning of term feast. Draco realised two things one, he needed a shower and two Baby needed to get dressed as well which usually took at least half hour. He cursed silently, having learnt long ago to control his language. Something Ron Weasley needed to learn how to do. His lip curled at the thought of the weasel and thanked God that he wasn't at school here still ,or he would have had to see him in 15 minutes. Glancing at his muggle watch Draco cursed at how now they only had 13 minutes.

" OK Baby." Draco called his daughter. " Ok Daddy's got something important for you to do, I want you to go into your room and on your bed is your lilac dress and some frilly lilac socks I want you to put them on, ok as fast as you can. Go on sweetie." Smiling at the sight of her retreating back, Draco uttered one hufflepuffish " they grow up so fast" before shaking it out of his system and making his way to the shower. Time to make myself beautiful, not that it will take long, Draco countered. He then smirked oh yes Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts and it was gonna be great. About to step into the shower there was a knock at the portrait, wrapping a towel round his waist he went to answer it. When the portrait opened he found himself face-to-face with.......Potter.

" Oh God, spoke to soon." Draco groaned.

15 minutes later, both Malfoy's were present and accounted for. Draco sat at the head table with Baby on his lap re-tying one of her plaits. It turned out, Draco thought as he mentally cursed, that Potter, Weasley, and Gra....Mrs Snape, all taught at Hogwarts too! Apparently they had just never left! How fucking sweet, Draco thought grinding his teeth together something which Skylar had always told him not to do. Students began to file in and many looked his way but he started a conversation with Severus who , apart from the slight softness in his voice when he talked about his wife and the hand which was gently entwined with her under the table, had changed very little. Baby was in her element though she sat on Draco's lap grinning from ear-to-ear, occasionally waving to people who always waved back, even a 4th year slytherin boy. 

Suddenly Draco heard the hall go silent and noticed that Dumbledore had stood up and everyone was looking at him. It always amazed Draco had one man could have such power over a bunch of over-excited teenagers. He was also amazed at how little Dumbledore's speech had changed in the 7 years Draco had been absent from Hogwarts. He heard his name being called at noticed that Dumbledore had introduced him as the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

" And the little girl is Baby, Mr Malfoy's daughter." 

At that moment Baby clambered out of Draco's lap and stood upon the staff table. " Allo" she announced. Whatever it was that got them, the dress, the matching socks, the newly plaited bunches or the sweet voice but whatever it was but at that moment every person at Hogwarts fell in love with Baby. 

The next morning Draco got up the earliest he had in about 5 years. He woke Baby, had a shower, got Baby dressed in her yellow gingham dress and tied her hair up in a side ponytail. Then he walked back to his bedroom to choose what to wear, last night he had worn the only pair of robes he had and after a couple of hours in them he remembered how uncomfortable they were. Today he planned on wearing muggle clothes like he did normally. Slinging on his black Levi's which ages old and beginning to get torn at the knee, he opened his almost empty wardrobe and announced he had nothing to wear to no-one imparticular. Ok, hmmmmmm I'm going to go with black v-neck t-shirt and he grabbed the most expensive thing in his wardrobe his 3/4 length leather coat. It was draughty in the castle. Walking back out into the living room, designed in silver and green of course. Calling his daughter and taking her hand they walked down to the staff room together. A place Draco had been inside only a few times but knew had a coffee machine. Just before entering the room Draco heard raised voices inside. He recognized the first one immediately it hadn't changed in 7 years. Potter, the other which of course took him longer to recognize seeing as it had changed was Gra-Snape. God Draco mentally slapped himself I'm gonna have to start calling her Hermoine i can't get used to this Snape business. Just as he was about to enter he heard something that made him splutter.

" Malfoy was naked !" 

" No, and shhhhhhhhhh, no he wasn't naked, well he was." Potter continued hurriedly " but only from the waist up oh and he was wearing a pendant."

"Really what did it look like ?" 

"Not tanned but not white, really impressive 6 pack and chest muscles to die for..." Potter was cut off by _Hermoine._

" No, I meant the pendant. God Harry, its Malfoy !" 

" What?! I'm gay, it's what we do!" 

That was the moment Draco chose to walk in. He waited till Baby was on the other side of the room ,grabbing a cookie, off the table which she seemed to have a sixth sense for, before he spoke.

" Well , well, well, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, homosexual. Bet the press had a field day when they found out about that. Or do they not know?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

Potter's only response was a groan.

" Take that as a no then , hmmmm, oh the things i could do with a secret like this." Draco commented walking around the large staff table dragging a finger along it, enjoying the feeling of Harry's eyes on him, watching his every move. Draco turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye. A staring competition followed

"Oh i don't have time for this," Potter said finally and with Hermoine at his side stomped out from the room. Now that it was just him and Baby in the room Draco laughed. Walking over to the coffee machine and pouring out a cup of hot coffee he called over his daughter.

"Ok Baby, today just for today, your gonna come with me to my lesson ok?" 

Baby nodded and Draco took her by the hand and led her up the emptiest staircase and to his assigned classroom. Checking his schedule he had been given the night before he found he had the 6th years gryffindor and Slytherin first. Great, first lesson and one of the hardest classes. They had finished their OWLs and so were usually quiet cocky but they hadn't bothered to settle down and study for their NEWTS yet. Settling Baby down behind his desk with some colouring books and feltip pens he had found in their rooms she promised to be quiet and pretend she wasn't there. 

" Good girl." he praised. Now came the students they came straight into the classroom talking at the tops of their voices chucking balls of paper at each other and generally fooling around. Leaning against his desk he gave them a few minutes and eventually they all noticed him and sat down at their desks. Good first problem over. He noticed that the old house rivalry was still there, Slytherins on one side, Gryffindorks on the other. Except one Gryffindor girl who along with a slytherin boy sat right in the middle at the back. They were talking to each other in low voices and in his hand was a feltip like the one's Draco had given to Baby, he was using it to draw a love heart on her hand and then write something in it. She was looking at him with love in her eyes. Wow they're brave flaunting it like that, Draco thought, If someone had done that when he was at school there would have been ostracised. Then Draco realised they were being, no-one was looking at them or talking to them, the ball of paper never flew their way at all. Shaking his head slightly he began talking.

" Alright now, first of all I'm not a professor I'm qualified by experience not diploma, so it's Draco ok. First of all this year is your year for mucking about, I know that I went to school here, you have your OWLs and you don't go to worry about your NEWTS yet so you just don't care at the moment. That's fine, I don't care if you fail your exams but you should. So let's start with an easy lesson yeh? First of all who was your last teacher?" 

A red haired gryffindor in the front row put her hand up. " Weasley?" he asked. She was half way through her answer when she stopped. 

" Professor.... wait a minute how do you know my name ?" Draco simply smirked and reached over to her and pulled gently on her traditional red hair. He heard her breath catch in her throat when he touched her and when she looked back at him she had a blush on her face. Haha, Draco thought, I could have all these girls wound round my finger if i wanted.

" Oh, ok it was ummmmmm ." she seemed to have forgotten the question and a voice in the doorway answered instead. 

" I was." Draco groaned as he realised who the voice belonged to. Potter. 

" bugger." Draco said louder than he meant to and he heard a voice from behind the desk say "don't swear." 

At that everyone in the class leaned forward to get a look at his daughter who stood up and came out from behind the desk. " Allo " A rippled "awwwww" went through the class at his sweet daughter. She came forward and clung to Draco's leg looking shyly up at everyone. Draco's gaze however was fixed on Potter who still lazing on the door frame was quite obviously eyeing him up. 

AN : REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW !!!!!!


	5. Old habits die hard

Draco finally managed to resume order to the class. With some well chosen words shouted at the top of his voice.

" Alright," he said calming down " now we've seen me angry lets try and avoid that ok ?" Everyone nodded and Draco smiled at them. They all seemed to relax. 

" Now." Draco growled his eyes returning to Potter framed in the doorway. " How can I help you Potter?" 

" Thank you, _Draco_." Potter smiled" I've been sent to take Baby off your hands for a while, I'm the only one with a free period right now and Dumbledore thought it would be a nice idea." 

Draco growled again and bent down to talk to his daughter. No-one could hear what he said but when he stood up again, Baby was on his hip with all her belonging's packed away in her canvas bag and she was smiling. Draco walked with his daughter to the doorway where he set her down just inside the class. Looking up sharply at Potter who was staring down at Baby fondly, Draco grabbed the front of Potter's shirt and pulled him away from the doorway so his class or daughter couldn't see, he then pushed the other boy against the wall. 

" Now, Potter, listen carefully cuz i'm not gonna say this again. If you hurt my daughter in any way, I swear I will kill you .You do not make her cry ok? She cries and I punch you, once for every tear. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded but said nothing. His eyes were glued to Draco's, which Harry had always assumed were Gray, now up close he saw they were a very very clear, light blue. But what frightened him was how hard they got when he thought about him hurting his Baby. " I'm not gonna hurt her, ok, I wouldn't" he finally managed to get out. 

" Good." Draco said simply as he realised Harry from his grip. Then he changed his voice to one that seemed to come more naturally to him." Baby" he called. The girl danced out of the classroom calling " Buh-bye" to the children in the classroom. Draco smiled and Harry who was still watching him, noticed that his eyes twinkled when he smiled, just like Dumbledore's did. Or maybe, Harry thought pulling his shirt back to where it should lay across his chest, it was just when he looked at his daughter. She must mean everything to him, well a voice said in the back of Harry's mind he doesn't have anyone else. Draco dropped a kiss on top of his daughter's head and whispered something in her ear. He then stood up and leant against the door frame, Baby stepped cautiously towards Harry. She made a motion with her hand as if saying come here. Harry stepped forward to where she stood and she made him bend down, she put her lips right next to his ear and cupped her hand round his mouth as if going to whisper something. She opened her mouth and shouted " ALLO !" 

Harry got such a shock he fell over onto his bum. He groaned and looked up to see Baby being swept up by her father, they shared a quick high five and then he dropped her onto the floor, where she immediately skipped past Harry and shouted back " C'mon then." Behind him Draco laughed and entered his classroom again, Harry painfully got to his feet and allowed himself another little groan before ambling after the five year old. 

An hour and a half later, Baby was back in one piece at the door of Draco's classroom. You couldn't really say the same for Potter though, he limped through the door with his shirt fully undone showing off his taught stomach muscles, his hair was more messed up than usual and he seemed extremely out of breath. He collapsed on a chair at the back of the class of first years. Who all jumped and seemed to huddle together, he raised his hand at them in a little wave and then closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. Draco picked up his daughter and said to her,

" What did you do to him?" 

Baby laughed and smiled innocently. Her violet eyes sparkling with mischief, Draco chuckled and set his daughter on the floor. 

"Potter, Oi Potter." Draco called to the back of the class. Potter cracked open an eye and mumbled a quick what. 

" You need medical attention?" Draco questioned

" Don't think so but that girl needs some Ritalin." Draco laughed then seemed to realise he was laughing _with _Potter rather than_ at_ him and immediatley stopped. He scowled as he noticed the slight smile on Potter's red lips. Wonder if he wears lip gloss? probably he _is _limp-wristed. 

Draco continued his class with Baby settled behind the desk playing happily and Potter slumped in the back row. As it was just first years he decided to start them off small, how to make water come out of the ends of their wands. It was a very simple spell, no wand action required but just the words say correctly. By the end of the class though only 5 kids had been able to do it. Draco cast a drying spell and a slight breeze ruffled everyone's books and caused their hair to become wind-swept. They left the classroom very happy and excited at their homework to practise the Aquairiest charm. Shaking his head and chuckling slightly, Draco moved over to talk to Baby.

" Allo Darlin, What did you do to Potter ?" Draco questioned while glancing at the man still sprawled out at the back of the classroom. Baby just tapped the side of her nose twice and Draco gave up, his daughter could be very stubborn, something which along with the white blonde hair she had inherited from him. A noise at the door caused Draco to look up his hair flopping into his eyes. Pushing it back he saw Madam Pomfrey at the door.

" Hello Madame Pomfrey, come to see Potter? you must have known something was wrong when he didn't come in with his hourly injury." Draco said quite seriously and the nurse laughed, noticing the change from the spoilt school boy she had once known. He had grown up handsome, she noted.

" No, Mr Malfoy." she replied in her curt tone. " I'm here to pick up the little one. She's going to come and help me with some patients in the hospital wing, aren't you dear? " Baby nodded and Draco raised an eyebrow. 

There's patients in the hospital wing already? " 

" Back to school hangovers." Pomfrey replied. Draco kissed Baby on the cheek and told her to have fun and to good with this one. Baby smiled angelically and skipped out of the door taking Madame Pomfrey by the hand and dragging her out of the door. Smiling he turned around to gather his things he forgot about Potter completely. So when he turned around to find Potter standing behind him close enough to touch he was shocked to say the least.

"Woah." Draco let out. His eyes widened and lips formed an Oh. Then his common sense kicked in. He pushed Potter away by the shoulders and glared at him. " You scared me you pratt!" Potter laughed and Draco felt his anger flare up. " What the hell are you laughing at ?" Potter laughed again and Draco felt the urge to punch him in the gut instead he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on his shoulder's. He was half way out the door when he suddenly grabbed his wand and fired a spell over his shoulder. Boy wonder dodged it but he stopped laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. 

"Old habits die hard." Draco smirked and strolled out the door.

AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!!! I promise there will be some romance soon, and actually i'm gonna up the rating so when it does get a bit more "saucy" they don't take it down, like they did with sweet temptations. ok so thank you for reviewing I got way more than expected cuz i mean I'm only 14 and there are loadsa better authors out there check out my favourite stories if you wanna see their fics! 


	6. My old mate

Sirius Black

After lessons were over for that day, Draco barely made it back to the staff room before he collapsed. He wasn't the only one either, Weasley seemed to be asleep in the chair on the other side of the cosy room. Draco decided not to disturb him he wasn't in the mood for a fight. He quietly chuckled to himself, God he had changed since he was last at Hogwarts. Then he would have done anything to annoy the trio, now however he simply couldn't be bothered. That didn't mean he wouldn't react if provoked though, He was still a Malfoy. If not by name then by reputation. Now that Lucuis had died, Draco was free to use the Malfoy name again where-as before he had taken Sklyar's last name. Unusual but he had his reasons. So for a number of years he had been Draco Nelson. He had never told Skylar about his magic, he never used it around the house or just for games. He always blamed himself for when she had died, if he had kept up his magic just used it occasionally he might have had enough power to stop Davies. When that areshole had grabbed her, he had reached for his wand instinctively only to remember that it was in his wardrobe at home. Before Draco could have thought about doing anything else, he fired a shot and his wife was dead. Mourning for someone he had loved was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, when his mother had died Draco thought he had hit rock bottom, getting up in the morning seemed like such a task that sometimes he didn't bother. He had got over her death though put all his energy into fighting Voldemort, but when Sky had died though he couldn't function. He had sent Baby to live with Sky's parents and spent 5 months in bed. Eventually though he had got better and started to take back his responsibilities as Baby's father. With thoughts of his ex-wife in his head, Draco fell asleep. 

A hand gripped his arm and without thinking he grabbed his wand and said " petrific totalus." When he realised what he had done, Draco's eyes flew open and shouted " Baby" . Looking down though he saw it was not his daughter he had just hexed but the Weasel. He lay on the floor, unmoving except for his eyes which widened in surprise then hardened at the sight of Draco. Malfoy smirked at the man on the floor, and bent down to talk to him.

"Well Weasley, look at this, 7 years on and I'm still faster on the draw than you are." 

The thing that happened next was a blur to Draco, all he knew was that he was somehow picked up and thrown across the room. His head cracked against a chair and he blacked out. 

When he woke up the room was fuzzy and though there was someone standing over him he couldn't make out their face. He could however see a mass of black hair and prayed to God that it wasn't Potter. For some reason God finally decided to answer a prayer and after blinking a couple of times he noted that the face wasn't Potter at all. Instead it was, 

" BLACK !" 

" MALFOY !" Sirius shouted back and Draco was heaved off his feet and pulled into a bone-crunching hug.

Looking over the man's shoulder Draco saw the self-satisfied smirk on Weasley's face change to one of complete confusion. 

" How are you mate ?" Sirius immediately questioned.

" I'm good." Came Draco's reply even though at the moment he felt a little woozy.

" What are you doing here !?!" 

" I could ask you the same question!" Draco replied.

Before either had a chance to answer the question another voice joined in.

" What the hell ?!!?" Weasley exploded. " Sirius! Do you know who that is ? That's Draco Malfoy !" The ex-convict rolled his eyes and cast a silencing charm on Ron.

Draco laughed at Black's action and immediately began questioning him on his welfare.

5 minutes later Ron had stormed out of the room, no doubt to look for someone to release his silencing charm and Draco and Sirius were sitting on the staff-room table talking animatedly. It turned out Black was here on business, 

he had just been appointed Hogwart's protector. 

" What the hell does that mean?" 

" It means Drakey, boy that I am here to watch your back." 

Draco raised and eyebrow and Black elaborated a bit more and it turned out that the new minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, thought it necessary to have at least one guard at all Wizarding school's. A new threat had appeared in the States and though it didn't seem very big, it was a precaution they thought was for the best. 

" Daddy !" Draco turned around at the sound of his daughter's voice and she ran up to him, arm's wide open ready for a hug. He lifted her up and obliged. Holding her out in front of him, he counted 2 arms, 2 legs, and a head. Good, good he thought all there. 

" Who was looking after you? " he asked after no-one appeared at the doorway.

" Rachel." Baby announced. Draco raised an eyebrow and turned the little girl upside down by her ankles. She giggled and he walked over to the door and opened it. 

There stood the Weasley girl he had taught earlier that day. Draco smiled as she turned a pleasant pink colour when he looked at her. Well well, a Weasley with a crush on a Malfoy times had changed.

" Rachel ?" he asked, the girl nodded and fluttered her eyelashes at him. " Thanks for looking after Baby." 

" Thank you." Baby added still upside down tucked under Draco's arm.

Malfoy smiled and turned his daughter the right way up and set her down where she immediately sat down on the floor, feeling dizzy from being upside down for so long. The Weasley laughed and bent down to kiss the little girl goodbye, making sure to flash some impressive cleavage at her new teacher. 

" Bye, sir." she whispered and with a seductive smile, Rachel Weasley disappeared down the hall. 

" Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Draco heard Sirius say from behind him.

" You have?" 

" No, but I'm about to." Sirius said and started to walk down the hall after Rachel.

Draco grabbed the back of Sirius' midnight blue robes and dragged him back into the staff room laughing. Baby followed them and when she entered the room ran straight for the table holding the cookies. Before she had a chance to grab one though the plate was levitated above her head and put on the large table in the middle of the room.

" No cookies, before dinner, Baby." 

" You gonna introduce me , Dray ?" Sirius asked coming up behind him and nodding in Baby's direction. Draco smiled at his old nickname and began the introductions. " Sirius, this is my daughter Baby Malfoy, Baby darling this is Sirius Black." Baby flashed an award winning smile in Sirius' direction and Sari melted inside. 

" Hello Baby." he said falling to his knees and looking the little girl in the eye.

" Allo." she said in her normal greeting. Slowly she picked her arms up and wrapped them around Sirius neck in a tight hug. The man looked surprised but hugged the little girl back. Drawing back from the hug Sirius studied Baby for a while before asking in a low voice how old she was.

" Five." she replied.

" Wow," he said " practically a lady." 

Baby giggled and looked up at her father. Sirius stood up and asked the question Draco had been dreading.

" So where's your wife ?" 

The sad look on Draco's face answered the question for him and Sirius patted him on the back comfortingly.

" I'm sorry, mate. What was her name ?" 

" Skylar Nelson." Draco replied a smile coming back to his face as her name rolled off his tongue.

" Witch?" 

" Muggle." Draco corrected.

" My, you have changed." Sirius said with a fond look in his eyes.

" You haven't." and he pulled the elder man into another hug. 

When Draco was fighting in the great war he was once captured by a stray death-eater who had worked out he was working for Dumbledore. As he lay on the cold floor of the dungeon, he began to accept that his life was over. He had tried but he had failed. Voldemort may win, Voldemort may lose but Draco would not live to see it. He must have been down there for hours. He was put under the cructacius curse for a long time and he felt his collar bone snap and every other bone in his body be put under great pressure. There was a rushing in his ears and the next thing Draco was aware of Sirius Black was standing over him with 2 finger's on his neck checking for a pulse. He and Remus Lupin had discovered the death-eater hide away and hearing Draco's screams had rushed in and severe personal risk. After winning the short battle they grabbed Draco, who was barely alive, and made it back to safety. Ever since him and Sirius had been good friends saving each other's lives more times than they could count. At the moment Draco was sure that he was in his friend's debt but he couldn't remember. They lived together during the war, as Draco couldn't risk going home during the summer holidays. After Voldemort was killed, Sirius was the only one Draco said goodbye to. After all it was the least he could do the man who had been in love with Draco for the best part of 2 years.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" a voice burst out 

Draco sighed they would have a lot of explaining to do. In the corner of his eye he saw Baby sneaking a cookie off the table.

AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !! Thanks so much for your reviews it's the most reviews I've ever got for a story. PLZZZZZ !!! The songs in chapter 4 were: Build me up buttercup by the foundations and Ain't no mountain high by Marvin Gaye. Sorry if this chapter was boring but I think Sirius will be important to my at the moment no-existent plot so it will get better. 


	7. Brown eyed handsome man

Chapter 7 

" SIRIUS !" Draco only had time to side-step out of the way before a mass of black hair and green eyes launched himself at the man standing next to him. Correctly identified as the one and only Harry Potter. Sirius smiled at Draco over Harry's shoulder and then turned all his attention to his god-son.

" Harry, hiya mate. God your so tall, wow you look so much like your father. How's it going not teaching? Having fun?" 

At the last few words, Draco's ears pricked up. What? he thought, I thought Potter was teaching here. He certainly was till last year, if he's not then why is he still here? Draco was going to comment but decided against it, he didn't want to interrupt. So he stalked over to Baby and looked down at her. 

" Miss Malfoy? He said much like a muggle police officer would. Baby just nodded her mouth full of cookie.

"We have had reports that a cookie has been taken off this table, would you happen to know anything about that?" Baby shook her head and tried to chew inconspicuously. Draco bent down to talk to her directly and Baby swallowed the last bit of cookie. 

" Liar." Draco said smiling at his daughter. Baby put on her sweetest smile and Draco felt his heart melt. Sometimes he wondered how he had helped make such a sweet little girl. He didn't have time to dwell in that though because he heard his name being mentioned from across the room and Potter was looking at him accusingly.

" Har-ry." Sirius was saying in a deep warning tone.

Harry's head snapped back to Sirius and engaged in conversation again, the sexy smile soon appearing on his face again. Draco shook his head to clear it of such thoughts about Harry Potter's "sexy" smile. Its being around Sirius again, he thought. Sirius wasn't gay nor was he straight, he was somewhere in the middle. He hated the word bisexual though. As crude as it was Sirius had a simple motto " Guy's I love, Girls i fuck."

Draco snapped out of day dreaming when he noticed Baby wasn't where she used to be. Turning around he saw her walk right over to Potter and Black, she smiled at them and Potter surprisingly bent down to pick up the little girl. Draco thought that this was a bit much seeing as only a few hours ago he had probably convinced she was the devil child. He smiled as Black leant forward and whispered something in the girl's ear, catching sight of the Weasel in the doorway, he was studying Draco and had a sour look on his face. Sirius shouted " Ron!" and the weasel came over and shook Sirius' hand asking after his health and then excused himself to find Hermione.

" Has he told her yet ?" Sirius asked Harry.

" Nope" Harry replied with a laugh. 

Draco had a confused look on his face and Sirius smiled and mouthed tell you later. 

Later on that evening, Draco sat in his living room sipping a Budweiser. He had muggle music on in the background in the background, though it was a little depressing and he was thinking of changing CD's. There was a knock on his door and he got up to answer it expected it to be Baby, she had gone to visit her "fwend". A 11 year old hufflepuff who had promised to look after her for dinner. Draco wasn't hungry and had gone straight to his room, after having a shower and changing into comfortable sweats he had sat down to do some lesson plan's. When he opened the door however it wasn't his 5 year old daughter but instead a brown eyed handsome man. Draco grinned as he knew exactly which CD to put on and grabbing Sirius' arm, pulled him into the room. Changing the CD, Sirius grinned as her recognized the cover. 

" Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
Where lived a country boy named of Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play the guitar just like ringing a bell. "

Laughing at the memories suddenly coursing through his mind, Draco began singing and playing an air guitar in time with the music. It wasn't long before Sirius joined in and they were soon both dancing around the room singing at the top of their voices. Draco pushed the table back with a flick of his wand and grabbed Sirius' hand twirling him round, the same as he did with his daughter. 

"Go Go  
Go Johnny Go  
Go Go  
Johnny B. Goode  
He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
The People passing by, they would stop and say  
Oh my that little country boy could play" 

Both thinking back to the nights they used to go dancing together. They found a club which played 50's and 60's rock and roll and when they had been positioned in muggle London for a number of weeks they had visited nearly every night. There they were often mistaken for a couple, but it was just that they were completely comfortable with each other, they danced with other people and each other and didn't go home until the club closed. 

"His mother told him someday you will be a man,  
And you would be the leader of a big old band.  
Many people coming from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight. "

  
It amazed Draco that they could both still remember the moves. The song had been a number one at the club and they had learnt all the words and dance moves just like the muggle singers. It hadn't seemed sad at the time but Draco realised that, along with the leather trousers he had practically lived with in his teens, he must have seemed VERY VERY gay. As the music finished they collapsed on the couch, their heavy breathing was yet another sign that they had both grown up. Draco dimmed the music and another song came on in the background. They both seemed content just to look at each other, taking in all the details that they had long since forgotten. The faint scar on Draco's cheekbone left over from a bad case of the chicken pox, the way if you looked very closely you saw a slight sprinkle of freckles across his nose, he used to use cover them up with a concealment charm but now he couldn't be bothered. Draco noted that Sirius eye's were still the same rich velvet brown that they had been all those years ago and that he still had the slight dimple in his chin which along with the sly grin made him look like a mischievous child, rather than the attractive middle aged man he had become.

"So" Sirius asked with a grin, " Still straight huh? " 

Draco nodded.

" Damn." 

*********************************************************************************

AN:REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, i got back to school after the xmas hols and suddenly didn't have time to do anything! Good news i moved up an English group ! YAY ! top group now ! Other good news i am gonna update sweet temptations, i have suddenly had inspiration! Neway so that will be up by the end of the weekend! Thanx all reviewers ur lovely lovely people! 


	8. Change the trousers

Change the trousers

" So......" Draco started " What were you saying about wonder boy not teaching anymore?" 

Sirius smiled remembering how Draco didn't like it when you left him out of a secret. " He .....well he ummmm he's not allowed to anymore." trying to avoid telling Draco the actual reason.

" And why would that be ?" he asked raising an eyebrow but keeping his voice neutral, knowing full well that if he showed an interest Sirius would go all out NOT to tell him, just to be awkward.

" He uhh.......ok" Sirius relented at the sexy look on Draco's face." He had a thing with one of his students and so now he's not allowed to teach for a while." 

" A thing?" Draco questioned immediately turning on the sofa to face Sirius and crossing his legs under him. Sirius just made a non-committal "uh-huh" noise crossing his legs at the ankle and pretended to study his nails. A pillow hit him on the side of his face and messed up his dark brown hair. 

" HEY!" 

" So tell me," Draco said with a smirk " what kind of a thing?" 

Sirius couldn't resist spilling the gossip. " Ok, it was last year, he was a 7th year, called Jay Martin, completely gorgeous, Australian had the accent and everything. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned, 6ft. Muscles to die for. Harry had to give him extra Defence against the Dark arts lessons, from what I can gather one thing led to another and they started sleeping together. 5 months later a student walked in on them and told Dumbledore. She had a memory charm cast on her and no-one is supposed to know. But Dumbledore has suspended him from teaching for a while." 

Draco let out a low whistle and was suddenly glad that he didn't fancy any of his students. That Rachel Weasley was quite good looking though." So what were you saying about Ron and Snape's missus?" 

It took Draco a quarter of an hour and a number of pillow fights and blackmail threats to get Sirius to spill the next piece of gossip. " OK ok ok ok," Sirius choked as Draco got ready to throw Sirius off the sofa AGAIN. " Ron is in love with Hermione, has been for years, he's never had the guts to tell her so she never knew. She married Snape and Ron had hated him even more since then. Whenever he gets drunk he goes to tell her but chickens out. Harry and I have come to the conclusion that if he doesn't have the courage to do it when he's smashed, he's never gonna do it and he's gonna die a sad and lonely bachelor." 

" Wooohoo! " Draco whooped " Now that is gossip! In fact I think I'm gonna go and make his life hell " He stood up and made to go over to the door but Sirius jumped up and grabbed him swinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Even though he was rapidly approaching 45 he could still lift the younger man. Probably something to do with the fact Draco hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. There was a knock at the door he made his way over to it with Draco still over his shoulder laughing hysterically. He found Draco's daughter there along with ,to Draco's delight, Ron Weasley.

Baby bounded into the room looking up curiously at her father. " Daddy?" she asked. Draco managed to manoeuvre himself down Sirius back to kiss his daughter on the top of her head. She giggled and ran into her bedroom yelling something about getting into her PJ's. That left Sirius , Draco and Ron who was looking at them both with a look of disbelief on his face. Sirius put Draco down allowing the man to fall on his behind with a slight thump in front of Sirius's feet. Sirius bent down immediately and covered Draco's mouth with his hand to stop him saying anything to Ron. 

" Hey Ron, thanks for bringing Baby back, Draco appreciates it, don't you Draco?" Sirius said kneeing Draco in the back at the last part until the blonde nodded slightly. His words seemed to knock Ron out of a daze and he blinked slightly before replying shakily " Right, ok, hmmmm," He took a step backwards and walked a few steps down the corridor. Sirius slowly took his hand away from Draco's mouth and took a hesitant step backwards. Draco stood up and went to close the portrait. He couldn't however resist yelling down the corridor " Say hi to Hermione for me." 

The portrait slammed shut. 

**************************************************************************

The next few days passed in a blur of lessons and sleeping. He made up a schedule of people to look after Baby, everyone seemed to love the little girl and Draco couldn't help feeling sad that he couldn't spend as much time with his only daughter as he used to. He missed her being there to make him smile after a hard day but she was having fun and he knew that she would always need him. So he sat in the staffroom surrounded by books from the library and numerous pieces of paper. He was in his own world and not paying attention to anyone in the staffroom. So when he heard his own name being called he wasn't aware that the voice had actually been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes. 

" DRACO !" 

His head snapped up and looked into a pair of angry green eyes. Green eyes like fresh pickled toad. Draco thought back smirking at the memory of the valentines day card little Weasley had sent him in his second year. 

" Yes?" Draco asked drawing out the word.

" Finally" Harry snarled " God are you deaf or something?" 

Draco opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but was cut off by Potter. " I don't really care, Tonight, we are all going out and trust me I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to, but Sirius said he would only come if you did swell. so....." 

Draco stared up at Potter with disbelief in his eyes. " ok" he answered before his common sense could kick in. 

Later that evening Draco was going crazy. Baby sat on the couch with a cup of juice laughing as he came out of his bedroom time and again modelling a new outfit. 

" Ok Babes, what do you think of this one?" he questioned. He strode into the room wearing a pair of black Levi's that were exactly the same style as he wore everyday and a shiny black shirt un-buttoned to his muscled chest. He had no idea where they were going that evening but he wanted to look cool anyway.

" Daddy!" she whined " Put some different trousers on !" 

" But I like these!" he whined back sounding even more immature than the five year old. 

" NO!" she shouted suddenly " change the trousers!" 

" No " he shouted back and grabbed his daughter tickling her till she was screaming. But she still managed to get out a "change the trousers once" every few minutes. A knock on the door went un-noticed and Draco jumped back when he heard Sirius's voice. 

" You ready ?" 

Looking up at him from the floor where he had landed after his heart attack. Draco sighed, Sirius looked gorgeous as per normal. He groaned and lay on the floor his arms covering his eyes. " No" Draco sighed. The elder man gave him a once over and said the 3 words he didn't want to hear. " Change the trousers." 

" I don't have any others."

" Crap." Sirius said walking into Draco's bedroom.

" Watch your language in front of Baby." Draco commented and followed Sirius. 

Baby took a sip of her juice and rolled her eyes. 

Draco strode along in step with his best friend. Hissing angrily out the side of his mouth " I can't believe you managed to talk me into this!" 

Sirius grinned at him and stopped walking. He turned to face him and reached out and put up the collar of Draco's denim jacket. It was the one Sirius had been wearing earlier but he had fallen in love with Draco's 3/4 length leather coat and Draco had let him wear that. But it wasn't the jacket Draco was complaining about, oh no, he didn't mind the jacket. The problem was what he was wearing on the bottom half, his old leather trousers. Sirius had found them in the bottom of Draco's wardrobe. They still fitted they were actually a little loser than they used to be, he supposed he wasn't eating as well as he used to, not enough money and Baby took first priority. Sirius had said he looked " good enough to eat" which at the time had seemed like a compliment but now Draco realised it probably meant he looked gay. They started walking again and turned the corner to where they were meeting the dream team and Snape. They were all there, Hermione with her hand entwined with Snape's though she was talking to Harry and Ron staring moodily at the floor. They all looked pretty good all wearing muggle clothes. Snape predictably all in black and Weasel all in blue. But it was Potter who caught Draco's attention though he knew he really shouldn't have. He had on a emerald green shirt that was made of the same material as Draco's black one. Though Draco had got his from a charity shop and sewn on all the buttons himself and Potter had probably got his hand-made. He also wore a pair of light-blue rustic looking jeans that curved perfectly with his body. 

Snape turned and looked at Draco, well at first it looked like he was staring at Draco but he quickly realised that actually he was looking through him and straight at Sirius. His eyes narrowed and he scowled darkly. Ron however looked relieved to see Sirius. 

" Hey." he said " Shall we get going?" He looked like he needed a drink. Badly.

" Ok" Sirius agreed and took a watch out of his pocket." Portkey" he said to no-one in particular and they all placed a finger on it. Draco looked up and found himself face-to-face with Potter. He found himself lost in those emerald orbs no longer surrounded by glasses but brightened by contacts. Potter winked at him and Draco raised an eyebrow. Then they were flying through the air being catapulted to whatever place it was that Sirius had chosen for a night out. 

Draco knew where they were before even opening his eyes, it was the smell. It's amazing how smells stay with you. This one was a cross between tobacco, men's cologne and fish and chips. Sure enough when Draco opened his eyes, his face broke into a grin. 

" All right !" he said high-fiving Sirius.

AN : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! This is my sorry for taking so long to put up the last chapter ! 2 chapters in one day its like old times. * grin * 


	9. Rock and Roll

Rock and Roll

The club hadn't changed in 7 years, it was amazing there was not one difference, even the music was the same! Draco and Sirius thought back to the last time they were there, the night before the final battle. They had had such a party, they had been given free drinks all evening for being such good customers and had danced their socks off ( not literally). 

Hermione and Snape were looking around for a table and a place to sit down and Ron had already gone off to buy a drink. Harry was eyeing up a cute guy behind the bar, and the guy seemed to be just as obviously eyeing him back. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed the Snape's. They had barely sat down though when Draco and Sirius jumped up again, Hermione looked at her husband and seemed to be communicating with him silently. The two old customers glanced at each other and Draco grabbed Sirius' hand and yelled "C'mon" over the music.

They ran to the dance floor aware of people's eyes on them but they didn't care. Dancing all the way across the dance floor they didn't stop until they reached the speaker. Dancing right next to it they sang along remembering old times. 

"I'm gonna write a little letter,  
gonna mail it to my local DJ  
It's a rocking' rhythm record  
I want my jockey to play  
Roll Over Beethoven, I gotta hear it again today"

Draco stripped off his denim jacket and threw it on the nearest table, he was surprised to find Potter sitting there watching them. He caught the jacket and put it in his lap. Too busy to care Draco and Sirius danced away.

"You know, my temperature's risin'  
and the jukebox blows a fuse  
My heart's beatin' rhythm  
and my soul keeps on singin' the blues  
Roll Over Beethoven and tell Tschaikowsky the news"

Swaying away to the music, Sirius was aware of someones eyes on him, he looked up to a far table and he caught Snape's eye. He wasn't scowling as ususal in fact he looked quite happy to be where he was, Sirius watched him as he danced and saw it quite plainly when, his eyes still trained on Sirius, Snape quite obviously licked his lips. Shaking his head in confusion Sirius carried on dancing with his best friend. 

"I got the rockin' pneumonia,  
I need a shot of rhythm and blues  
I think I'm rollin' arthiritis  
sittin' down by the rhythm review  
Roll Over Beethoven rockin' in two by two"

  
"Well, if you feel you like it  
go get your lover, then reel and rock it  
Roll it over and move on up just  
a trifle further and reel and rock it,  
roll it over,  
Roll Over Beethoven and dig these rythmn and blues"

As the words "two by two" blared out the speakers, Sirius and Draco ground their bodies together. They had always done it in the past, it always made on-lookers jealous. And they usually came up to try and tear them apart. By the end of the song though they were always dancing together again. No-one could keep up with them, they had everything the looks, the moves, the words. And at that moment Sirius was right, two people had exactly the same thought, "they look good enough to eat."

"Well, early in the mornin' I'm a givin' you a warnin'  
don't you step on my blue suede shoes  
Hey diddle diddle, I am playin' my fiddle,  
ain't got nothin' to lose  
Roll Over Beethoven and tell Tschaikowsky the news"

It was a brilliant song, Sirius often said that if you had to give rock and roll a new name it would be Chuck Berry. The man was a music genius. He was the one who got people tapping their feet and nodding their heads in time with the music. As the last verse came on Sirius and Draco stood still clapping their hands over their heads in time with the music and shouted the words out. 

"You know she wiggles like a glow worm,  
dance like a spinnin' top  
She got a crazy partner,  
oughta see 'em reel and rock  
Long as she got a dime the music will never stop!"

The music finished and in the few seconds there was silence everyone in the club heard hysterical laughter. Draco and Sirius shimmied off the dance floor to the table where Harry was sitting still watching Draco. That reminded Sirius of something and he turned in his seat to look at the table where the other's were sat. Hermione was talking to Ron, who seemed to be drinking in every word in an attempt to impress her. Snape was however still staring at Sirius, and he continued staring at him as he got up and made his way across to the dance floor another song had come on, one that was easy to dance to and Sirius made a movement with his head to invite Snape onto the dance floor. He stood and Hermione didn't even glance up, he walked over to the floor with a little spring in his step. This song was made later than the others, it was 70's music. But Sirius remembered the owner of the club had a weakness for 'Queen' it may have been rock rather than rock and roll but it had the same affect. Sirius had expected Snape to be an awkward dancer, he was wrong. Sure he wasn't as good as Draco but put it down to lack of practise, he had the right rythmn. He didn't know the words but Sirius was singing enough for both of them. 

"I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

At first the two men had been dancing next to each other but not with each other, however Sirius soon found his hand on Snape's slender waist. His eyes locked with the other man's and he saw him blush. 

  
"I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you"

It turned out Snape did know the words well to certain parts, the bits where you shouted rather than sung. And in this song there seemed to be quite a few of them. Sirius and Draco had always had a favourite bit " two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit". It seemed Severus liked that bit too, when it came on he ground his body into Sirius, much the same as Draco did. However with Draco it bought back feelings of longing and hurt with Severus it bought feelings of lust and want.   
  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all"

The words seemed to fit perfectly to the situation, the two men didn't want the song to end. Severus felt like he would quite gladly dance to this song for the rest of his life as long as Sirius was by his side. Hermione never like dancing, he had married her because she was brilliant, an academic genius. He thought that was all he needed to be happy. He was wrong what he needed was someone who wanted him and not some red-headed fool. Yes, he knew about her and Ron. Nothing had ever happened that was Hermione's excuse but he wasn't stupid he knew that if Weasley said the word she would be warming his bed rather than Snape's. The song ended with one last drum beat and Snape's world came crashing down, in those few minutes he could pretend that him and Sirius were a couple, that he had everything he had wanted since he was 11 years old. 

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!! OK NEXT CHAPTER WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR H/D ROMANCE !! YAY !!!!!!! 1st song was "roll over beethoven" by chuck berry, 2nd song was " dont stop me now" by Queen. Both songs are ace i recommend them to everyone! Thank you reviewers ! Your'e all lovely lovely people! 


	10. Baby's accident

Baby's accident

Baby Malfoy sat on Professor Trawleney's knee. She was laughing at the old woman and kept taking her glasses off her face and holding them out of her reach. The older woman was smiling at the little girl, as she tried to teach her how to see the future out of a crystal ball. Baby however had other ideas and struggled down off her knee and ran to the trap door she opened it and with a shriek tumbled down the stairs.

Hermione sat at a table with one of her best friends. He had obviously had too much drunk, even though they had only been there for an hour. He kept spurting off useless stuff about the past how much he wished he could turn back time. Hermione had stopped listening a while ago, she was content just to look at his attractive face. He had his arms on the table and his head buried in them. Though he was looking sideways at her , his eyes were shut and she was sad that she couldn't see his amber eyes. He had gorgeous eyes, not like Harry's that were beautiful but showy. Everyone noticed them, no Ron's were subtle you thought them brown at first until you saw the flecks of orange in them and then that was all you noticed until you saw them as perfect almond shaped amber eyes. The freckles on his face didn't join together like with Percy or Fred and George they were all single, perfect round shaped. Hermione knew she was in love with Ron, she had known it since the end of third year, when Sirius had accidentally broken Ron's leg she knew that she never wanted to lose him. But he didn't feel the same way, she knew that too. If he did he would have said something, before she married Severus. It was her dream that he would have stood up at the wedding and pronounced his love for her, just like in the muggle films. But it wasn't meant to be, he had spent the entire wedding flirting with her cousin and she couldn't even remembering him being in the church when her and Severus had exchanged vows. That had hurt but she loved him anyway. 

Draco sat at a table near the floor with Potter. They stared in disbelief as Sirius and Severus danced away, two men who normally couldn't stand the sight each other looked like they both wanted to push the other up against the nearest wall and ....yes well..... Draco took his eyes off the two men for a second and looked at Harry .

" Just so I'm sure are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

" What are you seeing?" Harry asked still not taking his eyes off the form of his godfather currently grinding into Snape. 

" Sirius and Snape, well.....uhhh....you know." Draco said trying not to mention what they were currently doing.

" Uhhhh yeh, I think I know what you mean." 

" Oh good, phew. What am I saying good ! Potter they look like they would rather be well.... you know...." Draco said glancing back at the dancing pair where Sirius now had his hand slipping into the waistband of Snape's slacks. 

" Well you know Snape has looked better since he got his hair cut short and well you know what they say there's a fine line between love and hate." Harry said his emerald eyes now watching Draco.

" Yeh." Draco breathed feeling sucked in by the green orbs." Anyway, " he said shaking his head and pulling his eyes away from Harry. He searched the dance floor for his friend and ex-professor but they had disappeared. " Hey where they go!" 

Harry who was still watching Draco just shrugged. " Don't know, don't care. Wanna dance ?" 

Draco looked perplexed at the offer, after all his best friend and the man in question didn't normally get one and there was that incident with Remus in their 6th year. He was a bit worried to be honest but Harry looked so desperate and Draco was eager to see what the boy looked like on the dance floor. See if he had improved since his 4th year when he had to open the Yule ball with one of the Patil twins. A song came on that Draco recognised it was slow at the beginning but speeded up at during the chorus, Potter was ok during the slow bit, all you had to do was move your feet but as it speeded up he seemed to get lost. Draco laughed at his old-rival and told him to relax. 

" You're like a wigwam and a teepee!" he shouted over the music.

" huh?" Potter shouted back 

" Two tents." Draco replied and Potter groaned at the awful joke. 

Draco sighed as Potter tried to loosen up and decided to help him out. He put each of his hands on each of Potter's hips and pulled him closer towards him. Pressing against him he forced Harry's hips to sway in time with his own and the beat of the music. He sung the words quietly just loud enough for Potter to hear. Potter took his gaze away from their hips and looked up at Draco, his eyes lingering for a while on the part of his chest his shirt was allowing to be shown. They caught eyes and Draco felt Potter's breath catch in his throat, knew Potter felt his. There was something unbelievably sensual about the way their bodies were pressing together, Draco the more experienced dancer allowed his body to grind into Harry's. The look on his face was worth the risk. His eye's closed but his lips parted and he let out a small groan. His eyes fluttered open again and Draco felt the bulge in Potter's trousers, knew Potter felt his own. What happens next, Draco thought, is entirely his fault. However nothing happened next, Draco's eyes flew open as his body lost contact with the other man's. Potter had completely turned around and seemed to be in conversation with Snape female. He turned around quickly and dragged Draco away from the speaker. 

" Baby's hurt!" He shouted so he could be heard over the music. 

Draco's face turned white. And then he was gone. 

AN : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!! Short chapter I know but I'm gonna post another one shortly, I have a plot in my head now, I know roughly what's going to happen. YAY ME! Oh and apologies but I got caught up in this fic and so the next chapter of sweet temptations wont be posted this weekend but maybe next ! SORRY !!! 


	11. Oh mother of God Severus

Oh mother of God Severus

Draco ran through the corridors of Hogwarts faster than he had ever run in his life. He was so scared; he was silently praying to God that his little Baby was all right. Please please please. He hit the heavy doors of the hospital wing with his hands at full speed. They opened with a bang and he stopped breathing heavily frantically scanning the room for his little girl. He spotted her sitting up on her bed talking to Dumbledore. 

" BABY!" He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. " Baby, baby, I'm so glad your alright, God I was so worried, you're ok, you're ok, everything's going to be fine, Baby, i love you, I love you so much. I was so worried, i thought I was going to lose you, I can't lose you." 

He finally became aware that he was babbling and stopped talking. He wiped his eyes, which he found were wet with tears. He had been so worried. He held her out in front of him and counted 2 arms, 2 legs and a head. Good all there. " What happened?" he finally asked. 

" I'm fine," she said giggling slightly," I fell down some stairs" 

" What stairs? What happened to Professor Trawleney she was supposed to be looking after you? I'll kill her!" 

" DON'T KILL HER! " Baby said in a scared voice.

" I'm not going to Baby, Daddy's sorry he didn't mean it." 

" I don't want her to die like mummy. " she said her eyes filling with tears.

" She's not going to Baby shahs, she's not going to, Daddy's sorry." 

" Ok." baby said happy that the old woman was going to die. " It my fault, I wanted down and I ran to door and fell down stairs." 

Draco re-arranged some of the words and made sense of what Baby had said. " Then what?" he whispered.

" Then i woke up here, I was scared because you weren't here but then Alby came and gave me a cookie." 

Draco's face broke into a grin." Alby?" he asked. Baby nodded and Draco turned to the old headmaster and smiled. He went over to the bed and put Baby down very gently onto the bed. He then grabbed Dumbledore's hand and shook it. " Thank you, for looking after her." He heard a noise behind him and spun around to find Madam Pompfrey there, he grabbed her and gave her a hug. " Thank you so much for helping Baby, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her. She's everything to me." 

Madam Pompfrey who all of a sudden looked very flustered managed a girly " that's ok." before scurrying back into her office as red as a beetroot. Draco heard a deep throaty laugh behind him and turned to see Dumbledore currently in hysterics. Draco ran a hand through his now dishevelled hair and chuckled a little himself. When Dumbledore had calmed down, he managed to get out what had happened to Baby. 

" After giving Sybil the slip for a few seconds she managed to take a tumble down the trap door out of the divination tower. Thankfully Sybil managed to cast a cushioning charm and Baby was only unconscious for mere seconds. However Sybil was still worried so she put her in a dreamless sleep and bought her to Poppy to check her out. After alerting me I came along to see how my favourite little girl was doing." 

At that Baby grinned and stood up on her bed in the hospital wing and did a little dance humming to a tune she Draco didn't recognise. He took her hand and twirled her around catching her in his arms before lifting her up like a baby and kissing her forehead. He was so glad she was all right. He couldn't cope with losing someone else he loved. " So," Draco said, " Can i take her home?" 

" I think it best if we keep her here for one night." Dumbledore said. Then at Draco's worried face he added, " just for precaution there's really nothing wrong. Besides weren't you out for the evening?" 

" Oh yeah." Draco said flushing slightly at the thought of him and Potter dancing. He didn't understand what was going on with his body. He had always been straight, never even experimented with other guys at school, and he spent his life telling Sirius he was straight and then Potter comes along. Potter with his way of weaselling out of trouble, with the ability to beat him at Quidditch every time. With the lightning scar and the attitude problem. And yet when he had been dancing with him, all those things seemed to drift away and all that was left was Harry with the perfect body that he couldn't control on the dance floor and the gorgeous smile and the smell that could only be described as very Harry. Draco shook his head and tried to clear it of such thoughts. Baby was looking at him curiously but Dumbledore just looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. 

" Well that's settled then, Draco you can go back out again and I will stay here with Baby until you go to sleep, if that's alright with you Baby?" Baby nodded shyly and crawled into bed yawning sweetly. Draco leant over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. 

" OK then, you be good for old Alby here." Draco said grinning " And I will pick you up in the morning, ok?" 

" Yes daddy." Baby said already half asleep. 

" G'night Baby," he said smiling.

With her last waking breath she muttered " Malfoy's against the world." in perfect unison with her father. 

Albus Dumbledore smiled and made a shooing action with his hand and shooting one last smile over his shoulder Draco left the imfimary. He walked down the Hogwarts path until he felt the apparation field end, then he apparated back to the alley outside the club. Entering it again he scanned the room, he couldn't see anyone. The table Ron and Hermione were sat at was empty, Potter was nowhere to be seen and perhaps most worryingly Snape and Sirius were still missing. He decided he would look for them after going for a slash; he made his way to the restrooms hoping they hadn't moved since he was last here. They hadn't. After washing his hands he made his way back into the corridor. He noticed the door to his left and laughed out loud. That was the room he and Sirius had always taken their conquests back to for a few kisses and a quick fumble. And it sounded like, he thought pressing his ear against the door, someone was making good use of it. There were various moans and groans coming from inside. Laughing to himself, he thought about having a quick look inside. Until he heard something that he could have done without having heard being groaned. 

" Oh mother of god Severus." 

What freaked him out most was that he knew exactly who had moaned those words, he recognized the voice. Sirius! Draco opened the door with a bang and stopped in shock in the doorway. Sirius had Snape backed up against the wall and two shirts lay on the floor. Both their hair was messed up and it was obvious from their bruised lips that there had been some serious French kissing going on. He was momentarily caught up in the sight of Sirius with no shirt, his hair dishevelled and his jeans hanging open at the button. He soon caught himself though and shook his head, God Draco what is wrong with you first Potter now Sirius! Suddenly turned gay in a night?

Sirius spoke first. " Hey Dray can we help you with something? " 

" Ummmmmmm no" he managed to choke out. 

" Then we were kinda busy, so if you don't mind." Sirius said nodding towards the door. 

" You're married!" Draco shouted suddenly. 

" No I'm not." Sirius said back.

" Not you!" 

" Oh, Sev ?" Sirius said turning to look at the other man.

" We are on a break." Severus said with a wicked grin. It was the first time Draco had seen Snape smile and the affect it had was awe inspiring, Snape looked ok, his hair that was normally slicked back was falling into his face it was framing his face and Dray noticed his cheekbones for the first time.

" Does she know ?! " Draco shouted.

" Oh, Ummmm good point" Severus said looking thoughtful. " Oh well she will find out soon enough." he finished and grabbed Sirius by his hips and pulled his lips onto his own. 

Draco stood frozen to the spot for a few minutes, until Sirius broke away from the other man and turned to him again.

"Are you gonna watch?" 

" Huh?" Draco said still in a daze.

"Bye." Severus said trying to get the hint across to his former favourite student.

" Oh right," The blond muttered and turned around and promptly walked into the door. He grabbed for the door handle and after a few moments found it wrenching the door open and all but ran from the small cupboard.

  


AN : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! GOD I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS !!!!!! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MANY REVIEWS I HAVE ???!!! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH !!!! NEXT CHAPPIE DRACO FINDS HARRY !!!!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU'RE ALL LOVELY LOVELY LOVELY PEOPLE !!


	12. 3 shots of vodka and a botlle of whisky

Chapter 12

Draco stood outside the room and leant his forehead against the cool wall. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Potter. Fucking brilliant, Draco thought, that's all I need now. Before Harry could say anything though Draco had muttered "I need a drink." and swept past the other man. Harry followed him, eager to know of news of Baby.

"Is she ok?" He asked straddling the bar stool next to the blonde's.

It took Draco a few minutes to realise who he was talking about and when he did he immediately felt bad about forgetting about his daughter.

" She's fine, she fell but now she's fine." Draco said and grabbing the shot glass placed in front of him, downed it in one. He immediately felt his body respond and ordered another whisky.

" Ok........ So why are you... you know." Harry said slightly confused gesturing towards Draco who looked like he had just been hit by a bus.

" I have just seen something that I would not even inflict on my worst enemy."

" Oh , Dray, I'm touched, Want to protect me do you?"

" Actually you know, I would inflict it on you, go check out what your godfather and Snape are doing in that broom closet." Draco said mock glaring at Potter. Potter suddenly turned white and ordered himself a vodka. Draco raised and eyebrow and smirked. Potter downed his drink and turned to the former slytherin.

"So, drinking whisky?"

"Great observation skills you got there."

"Yeh well, I try." Potter said grinning and ordering another drink, this time a beer.

"I'm surprised." Draco said watching the green eyed man. Potter raised an eyebrow and he elaborated. "That you're drinking a beer, Aren't gay guys supposed to order white wine spritzers and fancy cocktails like Silk stockings, Blue Lagoons and Chi Chi's."

"The fact you know the names of those cocktails, surprises _me_" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh shut up, I worked in a bar for a while."

"Uh huh." Potter said sceptically but he was smiling and the blonde couldn't help but smile back.

"So," Draco started "You lost the attitude, I see."

"So, you lost the stick that was jammed up your arse, I see." Potter shot back and Draco grinned and clinked their drinks together.

" Cheers." They said in unison.

An hour later, the two men had had far too much to drink and had collapsed on a table in the corner. Draco was lying flat out on the table spurting off useless quotes_. _Harry was watching him with fascination occasionally taking a time out to have a swig from the half empty bottle of whisky and cutting Draco off mid-rant to offer him some. Eventually Harry got bored sitting on a chair and after a struggle in which the floor jumped up and attacked him, he managed to settle down on the table next to Draco. A slow hypnotizing number came on the stereo and Draco as drunk as he was managed to sing all the words.

__

"But listen and think when I say it  
Oh but listen and think when I say it  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel"

Harry lay on his side with his head in his hand, he watched as Draco shut his eyes and sung the words quietly. Draco's rosy lips formed a perfect circle and Harry rested his head on the blonds shoulder staring up at the ceiling, that was painted dark blue with gold symbols on it, like the inside of the ministry of magic. Only these ones didn't move which Harry was glad for he was suddenly feeling a bit queasy and he had a head rush without having stood up.

"Dray?" Harry asked.

" Since when did you start calling me, Dray, Potter?"

"After our 3rd Vodka shot and and half a bottle of whisky" Harry responded promptly but with a slur on his words.

" Fair enough, whad'ya want Har-ry?"

"Who's Skylar?" Harry asked carefully, or as carefully as you can get with an extreme blood alcohol percentage.

Draco exhaled slowly and wondered why the hell he was even considering telling Potter anything. He began talking; he talked in a low voice telling his former enemy every detail about his dead wife. Occasionally Harry asked questions or prompted Draco to keep talking but other than that he stayed quiet realising this was probably the first time he had spoken about his wife to any one except his young daughter. As Draco got to what had happened to Skylar, the week or so before she died, his voice began to crack. He made a choked sound, which Harry took to mean he was starting to cry. It was only after the third of fourth time Harry realised what it really was. Draco wasn't crying and he was trying as hard as hell to keep it that way. Slowly he moved his hand onto the other man's chest that was moving heavily up and down. His long fingers idly traced a pattern on the muscled surface soothing Dray and seemingly giving him the strength to keep him talking. At the end of the story, Draco exhaled deeply and made a swing for the whisky bottle. The black haired man let him take it watching him intently, the abrupt ending to the story having sobered him up slightly. He studied the other man intently as a new song started on the stereo, a modern one perhaps the owner had run out of mellow 60's songs there weren't really that many to begin with.

__

"Honey now if I'm honest  
I still don't know what love is  
Another mirage folds into the haze of time recalled  
And now the floodgates cannot hold  
All my sorrow all my rage  
A tear drop falls on every page"

Harry sat up his head spinning but still managing to clamber down off the table without falling though there was a bit of a clatter as the chair that was supporting most of his weight fell to the floor. When standing he reached a hand out towards Draco who perhaps handled his drink better as he stood up without instance. Harry made his way to the dance floor leading the blonde behind him, when they reached it. Harry took a chance and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Perhaps it was his blood alcohol percentage, perhaps it was the fact he had just spilled his guts to the man or perhaps it was something else but Draco responded quickly, wrapping his own slender arms around Harry's neck, leaning his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder. As Harry was slightly shorter than his former-enemy, he expected the move to be uncomfortable but instead it just allowed Dray to lean into him a lot more. Engulfed by Harry's scent, Draco felt protected and that was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while. Protection, from what? Reality maybe. Because in reality Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hated each other, they didn't dance together, lost in their own thoughts, until the song became a distant memory and the sun broke into the dark sky with a promise of a new day. _  
_


	13. Hangovers and Revelations

Chapter 13

The next morning, Draco woke with a pounding headache. The movement of him pulling the blanket back over his head to shield his eyes from the bright light caused the pain in his head to be equalled by a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Groaning he rolled out of bed onto the hard floor and crawled to the bathroom, wrenching the lid of the toilet open. After spilling his guts (literally this time), Draco sat back and leant his head against the cold wall of the bathroom. Shutting his eyes he tried desperately to remember the events of last night. Chronologically the events came back to him. He went out with Sirius and Snape and the dream team, they went to the club, danced for a while, then Sirius and Snape danced then they ............ Draco's eye's flew open. " Shit, Sirius and Snape." Draco felt another batch of bile rise up into his throat and swallowed heavily. Racing through his memories he tried to remember anything else but it was all pretty much a blur. With great difficult he stood up and dropping his blankets that he had clung to when leaving his bed he wandered into his front room and straight smack into Harry Potter. Draco screamed.

Jumping backwards, Draco noticed that Potter was only wearing a pair of silk boxers. Suddenly aware of the fact that he was also only wearing a shirt unbuttoned save one or two and a pair of black boxers, Draco blushed a pretty pink colour. Potter just raised an eyebrow and Draco became annoyed.

" Potter." He said shortly

" Awww what happened to Harry." Potter replied in a sickly-sweet voice.

" You can fuck Harry." Draco muttered pushing past the other man and grabbing his black Levi's off the couch.

" Yes, well that is physically impossible but thank you for the suggestion." Harry answered following Draco to watch him get dressed. Harry took a seat on the couch Draco had his foot rested on whilst trying to do up his boot lace and politely offered to help him. If looks could kill Harry Potter would be dead and buried, with Draco probably dancing on his grave. Not put off in the slightest Harry smiled cheerily up at the blonde and patted his lap while suggestively looking at Dray. The blonde responded by grabbing Harry's trousers off the floor and throwing them at him. They missed.

" You know for some one who was quite good at Quidditch in their day, you can't throw for shit." Harry added pulling on his trousers with a little more grace than Draco who had stumbled to the floor in his haste. Draco who was feeling needlessly aggressive grabbed Harry by the waist band of his trousers as he was not wearing a shirt.

" Look Potter, I dunno, what you're doing here but if you want to insult my quidditch abilities do it some where neutral otherwise who's gonna come save you when I kick your ass. Weasley? Granger?"

"Its Snape now, not Granger." Harry corrected like the wise-ass he used to be at school.

" After Snape's activities with Black last night, I wouldn't be so sure anymore." Draco snapped dropping Harry and after running a hand through his blonde hair left through the portrait hole.

Draco made it only to the end of the corridor before he heard Potter calling his name. The footsteps soon caught up with him and with his famous sneer in place Dray turned to face him.

"Draco, don't you dare tell Mione about Sirius and Snape, I'm serious, If you tell her I swear I will........" But Draco didn't hear what it was that Harry would do because it was at that moment that the entire Gryffindor house seemed to stampede past them on their way to breakfast. As a group of 7th year boys walked past talking in low voices they caught sight of Harry wearing just a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello..." Said the leader of the group sidling up to Harry running a hand through his floppy sandy coloured hair.

Harry momentarily forgot about Draco. " Hey." he answered smiling at the teenager.

" I uhhh like your shirt." The boy flirted. Draco mimed throwing up but no-one was watching. The little perv continued to admire every part of Potter until Draco was so pissed off he was ready to murder. Trying to get Harry's attention he cleared his throat. When Harry carried on flirting with the student, Draco gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like Jay Martin (AN: The student Harry got caught fucking and got sacked). Harry got the hint and with a promise of seeing him around sometime, he let the 7th years get to breakfast. Looking exactly like the grinning Cheshire cat, Harry turned back to Draco with a confused look on his face.

" What were we talking about?"

Angry at himself for giving a shit who Potter talked to, Draco let out a little scream of frustration, and stomped off down the corridor.

Pushing open the doors to the infirmary, Draco was pleased to see Baby sitting up in bed. Opening his arms, she jumped down off the bed and rushed into them. He lifted her up and twirled her around.

" Oh Baby, I missed you. Are you ok?" He asked clutching her to his chest, desperatley not wanting to let go.

Baby kissed her father on the cheek and replied brightly that she was fine. Calling a quick thank you to Madame Pompfrey, Draco gathered his daughters things and carried her out of the hospital wing, chattering all the way.

Unseen to the father and daughter team, Albus Dumbledore stood in the medi-witches office, watching the two with a sadness in his eyes. The old man had never had children, devoting his life to his career instead, it was only when he set eyes on the newly transformed Draco Malfoy he had realised that may have been a mistake. The Draco he remembered was a sad, creature with dark circles under his eyes, a pessimist to the core. Now because of the young child he was happy. If it wasn't for the heavy sense of duty resting on his heart, he may have been persuaded otherwise but Dumbledore had to tell Draco. Sighing heavily, finally feeling the weight of old age, he contemplated just how he was going to do this.

Just how he was going to tell Draco Malfoy that the young girl he loved most in the world, more than anything else, wasn't really his daughter.

AN: Hey. A little plot bunny hopped into my head with this one but kinda left most of his story some place else. So I'm making it up as I go along. I have no idea whats gonna happen so any ideas are welcome ! Sorry I was away for ages really don't have an excuse. I was just being lazy but I'm back now! You know if I review I may be persuaded to write more……………………….. Thank you so much for the people who have come back and reviewed I didn't expect you to so thank you ! And also thank you to GabOo and Undying Wisdom Snake-head. Who reminded me of my duties by reviewing when I hadn't written in aaaaages. So thank you and review !


	14. Chapter 14 teaser

Chapter 14 Teaser

Severus Snape sat cross legged on the desk at the front of the empty classroom. His black hair falling into his even blacker eyes. Scowling he checked his watch. Now Severus Snape was not an impatient man but when a certain brown haired man says he will be there at 6:00 and it was already half past and he had still not appeared, his patience was wearing thin. The door opened with a click and an out of breath Sirius Black appeared. " You're late." He grumbled but without any real conviction.

Sirius leant his back against the door taking in every detail about the slender handsome man in front of him. " You're gorgeous." was the only thing he could get out.

Snape let a smile break into his face. " You're forgiven." Rushing forward Sirius placed one hand of each of Severus broad shoulders and pushed his lips to his.

* * *

AN: Ok this is just a teaser to keep you going because I'm supposed to be doing biology coursework. More will be up at the weekend. I did have another chapter posted as number 14 but it was in a different writing style from my norm and after a couple of people not liking it, I took it down and deleted it. Just want to point out to whoever it was that reviewed my story with the pen name hate-this-story who complained about my spelling that in your review you spelled awful wrong there's no E and grammar has an A not an E. I'm 14 and trying to update often for my reviewers what's your excuse? : ) (That felt good)

X


	15. Straight, my arse

Chapter 14

Harry Potter's lips were currently attached to Draco Malfoy's. One of his hands was running through Drays smooth hair the other was creeping down his broad chest slipping one finger into his waistband. As Harry let out a moan, Draco awoke in a very cold sweat.

It was 2 : 30 in the morning when disturbed Draco stumbled into the staff room, wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers and a black T-Shirt. He was forcing himself to stay awake for the rest of the night in case his subconscious decided to slip into temporary insanity again. The lack of caffeine in his living space led to him leaving his daughter sound asleep and making his way still bleary eyed to the comfortable looking chair in the middle of the staff room with an enormous cup of coffee in his hand. Balancing the coffee on the arm of the chair he slipped into the warmth of the chair and before he knew it he was asleep again.

The bed creaked beneath him as Draco was thrown onto it with surprising strength. Harry Potter slipped out of the shadows wearing a white tight T-Shirt and a very familiar pair of leather trousers. Chains sprung from nowhere pulling Draco's legs and arms apart, a sly grin lit up Harry's face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Draco." He purred and suddenly he was straddling his waist, ripping off the blonde's shirt, kissing his bare chest.

"Fucking hell." Draco muttered to himself, pulling himself out of dreamland. His hand spasamed and he dropped the still full cup of coffee onto the floor. The china smashed and the insides covered every surface in a 20 metre radius with a brown sludge that a couple of hours ago had been coffee. Groaning Draco pulled himself up and let out an ear splitting scream. The outline of a man stood silhouetted against the grand window, he stepped forward and Draco noticed with an overwhelming sense of Deja Vu that it was Harry Potter. And he was currently in fits of laughter.

" Very macho Malfoy. God I think you burst my ear drums with that one."

Draco gave Harry the V sign and stood up, then sat down very quickly after noticing a rather prominent problem. Harry's eyes had been following the blonde however and had noticed Drays "problem" at the same time. Chuckling still, the raven haired man took 3 rather large strides and stood over Draco who was shifting around his chair. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and Draco was hit with another wave of deja vu.

" Need a hand?"

"I'm still straight, Potter." Draco commented closing his eyes trying desperatley trying to picture something less delicious than the form of Harry Potter. Yuck, delicious, did I just think of him as delicious. His eyes flew open as he felt his body return to normal and with a triumphant grin on his face, the blonde stood up. Potter didn't move back however and the two men stood chest to chest for a few seconds, until Draco noticed the sly look on Potters face and felt a warm hand make very firm contact with his crotch. Dray gasped and Potter's other hand wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco's crotch reacted respectively and that distracted him for a few seconds before his common sense kicked in.

He pushed Potter away and breathing extremely heavily moved to the door to the staff room. Potter lay a hand on his shoulder and Draco turned around and swung his fist. It connected with Harry's jaw not hard enough to break anything though. Potter slammed Draco into the door and his head knocked against the hard oak. Draco lashed out against the boy who lived again but the black haired man caught his fist and managed to grab the other wrist as well, he pinned them above Draco's head using only one hand. The other caught Draco's chin between his thumb and forefinger and wrenched it to the side. His bruised lips left marks all the way down the other man's neck.

" You sick bastard, this turns you on doesn't it." Malfoy managed to gasp out.

" You're telling me it doesn't do the exact same thing to you."

Dray never had the chance to respond, not that he would have had an answer anyway. Harry caught the blondes lips with his own and slid his tongue into the other man's mouth. The kiss was over far too soon as Harry turned his attention to another part of Malfoy's anatomy.

When Draco opened his eyes the next morning, he realised two things one that he was in his own bed again and two he was not alone. He didn't dare open his eyes. A voice pierced through the darkness though and Draco groaned when he realised who's voice it was.

" Straight, my arse."

AN : OK ! AND THE RATING IS UP ! Lol , ok this is the beginning of something slightly more interesting…… This is also the last chapter that I will update without using a beta reader I promise its just I havnt updated in so long and I wanna do it tonight cuz I'm addicted to getting reviews ! So review and you will make me a very happy bunny, hopefully a pretty one so I can attract plot bunnies cuz I have no frickin idea where this story is goin ! Ok so I'm on my summer hols now so regular updates are coming to town ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	16. chapter 15 teaser

Chapter 15

The pillow was thrown across the room from where Harry Potter sat on the bed looking very pleased with himself wrapped in nothing but Draco's duvet to where the blonde stood pulling on his black Levi's. It hit Draco square in the face and the blonde looked perplexed.

"Oh My God, are you deaf or just plain stupid, get out of my house!"

"Its not a house Dray." Harry corrected grinning like a madman.

" Potter, I'm warning you," Draco snarled, calling upon the facial expressions he hadn't used since the first time he was at Hogwarts. Harry just laughed however and reached for another pillow. As he was about to throw it though a hand caught his wrist and he looked up to see a very angry looking Draco above him. Harry grinned and managed to manoeuvre his legs round Draco's knees with one pull the blonde was lying on top of him on the bed. With another simple movement Dray was flat on his back, with Harry lying next to him propped up on one elbow, his hand running down Draco's bare stomach. I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, Draco repeated to himself like a mantra. It didn't work though and he arched up into Potters touch. Just as Harry's fingers clasped around the button of his jeans their was a knock at the portrait. Malfoy's eyes which had been closed in ecstasy and disbelief, flew open.

"Baby, shit." He jumped to his feet and made it to the sitting room just in time to see Baby's head appear round her doorway. "Its ok, Baby, I got it. Go get dressed, ok?" The little girl just nodded and yawned in an adorable fashion. Draco smiled and opened the portrait.

" Dumble- Albus." Draco greeted remembering himself just in time.

" Morning Draco. I was just wondering if I could have a word, Its rather important."

Draco opened the door further to let the old man in and caught sight of Potter through his doorway. He was shaking his head furiously.

"Actually," Draco replied suddenly closing the gap so Dumbledore couldn't enter or see into the flat. " Now's not a good time, why don't I come to your office later I have a free period 2nd lesson how about then, hmm?"

Dumbledore sighed but found no other alternative. " Yes of course." He muttered and with that the old man left.

Draco's body sagged in relief and he turned around. Potter stood about an inch away from him, before he had a chance to scream though, a hand clasped over his mouth. Harry chuckled quietly and Draco narrowed his eyes. Before he could rip himself away from the other man's grasp Harry leant forward and latched his mouth onto Draco's pale slender neck. The result was a delightful looking purple love bite.

"See you later Dray." Potter whispered placing a single kiss on his cheek and slipping out of the still open portrait, now fully dressed. Draco barely waited until the bastard had gone through the portrait before slamming it shut and unleashing a torrent of swear words he had restrained himself from using in years.

* * *

AN: Hey sorry this is short, thought I should post something though, because I promised I would update regularly and because of my gruelling TV schedule ( 3 episodes of ER a day and 4 of charmed) I haven't had time to write. So to keep you slash lovers occupied I'm going to give you the names of a few fics that I think you would like. 

On this darling website

Better the devil you know - Lady Malfoy II (Harry/Draco and a lot of others. The first slash fic I ever read, it remains one of my favourites.)

Seamus is Seamus and You are yourself - Ari Munami ( Harry/Draco, Harry/Seamus , lots more. One of the funniest fics I have ever read.)

The Lightning Letters - Ari Munami. ( Harry/? , I wont say much about this as not to spoil it. Just that it is set 800 years after Hogwarts. Has original characters that you fall in love with, it takes a while to get in to but it will make you cry, its just really really good.)

Ars Prep Trmutare - Taiorami (Ron/Draco. One for you angst lovers)

Hidden Feelings - Goldbryn Callow Lyte ( Ron/Draco. Has one of the best fighting turned making out scenes ever. )

Sunday, Bloody Sunday - Indarae ( Not much slash in this but it is a really really good story. Made me cry like 7 times.)

Changes - Black-Tinged-With-Pink ( Bit of fem slash. The authors looking for more reviewers and she deserves them so check it out.)

* * *

Ok and there we go hope they keep you occupied. If you like Buffy crossovers or Ginny/Draco fics check out my "favourite stories". Keep in mind though that my "favourite stories" and my "favourite authors" are not necessarily the best ones or my favourite ones, just ones that I want to keep tabs on. If you want some wicked slash websites to go on, email me and I will give you some links to some seriously good ones.

x


End file.
